Stick to the Status Quo, Or Not
by Nick-J'z-Girl
Summary: Gabriella likes football. While Troy on the other hand likes basketball . These 2 sports should never mix because of the status quo! But will these 2 teens break the rules? R&R!


**Ok here ya go we hope you enjoy this.**

**Written by Hannah**

**Edited & partly written by Caitlin**

**Gabriella**

I was at my locker putting away books and I was about to shut it when Troy Bolton grabbed me around the waist and said,"I love you Gabriella Montez, who cares about stupid cliques?" He pulled me into a kiss much to my protest at first. The kiss was passionate and I loved every minute of it. We pulled away from each other, "Be my girlfriend?" Troy asked. "Of course." I said and kissed him again.

And that's when I woke up.

I looked up suddenly from my dream filled nap during homeroom to see what had aroused me. Mrs.Darbus had smacked a ruler on my desk,"I'll let you off with a warning this time Miss Montez, but don't doze off in my class again."

"OK Mrs.Darbus. Sorry." I apologized.

She walked back to the front of the classroom, lecturing everyone on the importance of not falling asleep in class. Troy Bolton was sitting two desks in front of me. He turned around to me and gave me a warm smile, I smiled back. I like Troy Bolton, we're just not meant to be. I play football. He plays basketball. It just doesn't work that way.

**Troy**

Sitting in homeroom, I was turned slightly in my seat, watching Gabriella sleep. She's so beautiful. Mrs.Darbus saw Gabriella sleeping and he quickly turned around. He could hear Mrs.Darbus behind him scolding her for falling asleep. When the teacher walked back to the front he turned around and smiled at Gabriella. She returned the smile. She had a smile to die for. I want to be with her so bad, but the status quo...

Wait a minute.

Screw the status quo.

**Gabriella**

I was walking down the hall very upset and in a very bad mood due to the fact my mother kicked me out for deciding to play a boys sport. I love football, I may be small but I'm quick, and I have a pretty good arm. I really didn't want anyone in my way right now, but you don't always get what you want.

"Hey Montez."Troy Bolton said while walking up to me with his basketball posse ... WAIT! They're not there! OK something is wrong today.

"Hi Troy,Bye Troy," I said while trying to get by him but he grabbed me by my waist and put me between him and the lockers.

"No way your not going anywhere" he said in a surprisingly soft,gentle,and sweet voice.OK SOMETHING IS DEFINITELY WRONG!

"Please let me go. I need to get to my locker before my next class" I said while trying to wriggle out of his soft but firm grasp.

"No I think I like it better this way " he said while gripping me tighter and leaning in a little bit.

I said nothing because I was drowning in the brilliant blue pools that were his eyes.Finally I found my voice but when i opened my mouth to speak nothing came out because he had covered my mouth with his in a sweet,gentle,and caring kiss.I had imagined kissing him but I expected roughness and no gentleness due to the fact that he was always calling me names and starting arguments with me. Now that I think about it...he hasn't been doing that lately.I could hear everyone in the hallway gasping and starting to murmur.Thinking"OOH NO THERES HIS BASKETBALL POSSE!!!!!!"

**Troy**

Thinking to himself "I can't believe I'm kissing the girl of my dreams.To bad she doesn't feel the same way as me. I mean because of the status quo and she's not even kissing me ba- I stopped mid sentence in my mind when I felt her hesitantly kissing back.She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her tighter against her.I heard my basketball team starting to whisper to each other so I smirked against the kiss and thought I would show them something to whisper about.

**Gabriella**

I felt Troy run his tongue along my bottom lip as if begging for entrace.I hesitantly opened my mouth for him to explore.Soon our tongues were in a fierce battle for dominance.I softly ran my fingers through his sandy brown hair.After about 2 minutes we pulled away from each other.

**Troy**

When we stopped I turned around and looked at everyone who had shocked expressions on their faces,well that is except for one person and that person would be my very best friend since kindergarten Chad Danforth.His look was a look that was unreadable.I turned back around to look at Gabriella.Her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

Finally she looked up at me and I saw tear forming in her eyes.I went to hug her but she pulled away quickly said "I'm sorry." and ran off.I just stood there until i felt someone turn me around and harshly push me into the lockers and when i looked up i saw no one other than my best friend Chad.

" WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU?!"he screamed at me while I just looked down in embarressment because of everyone staring at me."DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THE STATUS QUO?!?!"he screamed at me while pushing me into the lockers again.I looked at him and i could tell he was furious."HUH?!?"he screamed again.By now everyones eyes were on me.

I was furious, I yelled at him just as loud, maybe louder." YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DONT CARE ABOUT THE RETARDED STATUS QUO!! I REALLY LIKE GABRIELLA AND NOW BECAUSE OF THIS, I PROBABLY HAVE NO CHANCE WITH HER!"I suppressed the urge to hit him and walked away.

**Gabriella**

I ran into the bathroom crying,thinking "Oh my gosh! I cant believe I just made out with Troy! IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL! I mean I know I like him but..it's just too complicated! I'll just avoid him! Oh no what if he comes to the game tonight?! No it will be fine everything, will be fine." I reassured myself and walked out of the bathroom feeling more confused and upset then before.I went through the rest of the day trying to act normal but it was kinda hard because TROY WAS IN ALL OF MY CLASSES!! But I managed to make it through the day avoiding him. Now all I had to do was make it through the game tonight.

**At the game**** (No one's POV)**

"Gabriella Montez has the ball and she's going all the way! Will she make it?"The announcer said into the intercom.

"Go Gabriella!" Troy yelled from the stands not caring if anyone was staring at him like he was a freak.

Gabriella was down on the field running as fast as she could in all of the padding.She was about to make a touchdown when someone tackled her from he right side and they butted helmets. Hard.When the other player got up she just layed there.He held out a hand to help her up but when she didn't take it the coaches and referees started running out on the field.

Troy immediately stood up when he didn't see her standing up even when the other boy held out a hand to help her up.He ran down the stands and stood up against the fence.

While he stood at the fence one of the referees came out to the middle of the field and yelled that any family of Gabriella could come out on the field.When Troy didn't see anyone move and he didn't see her mother anywhere he opened the gate to the field and ran to the referee .He heard all of the gasps from the crowd as they watched him run onto the field.

When he reached the referee, the ref asked."Who are you?"

"Im Troy Bolton"he replied.

"How are you related to Miss Montez?"the referee asked him while eyeing him up and down.

" I'm her...uhhh...boyfriend?"he said hesitantly,but apparently the referee had believed him because he began leading Troy over to Gabriella.

Troy almost broke down crying at the lifeless Gabriella lying there in front of him.He knelt down beside her and took her hand and squeezed it hard.

"Will she be OK?"Troy asked as one lone tear slid down his cheek.

"Well we don't know yet."one of the doctors said.

Troy just sat there and let the tear run freely down his cheeks.

"I cant feel her pulse someone will need to give her C.P.R and real soon before we lose her!"One of the doctors said looking really frantic.

"I'll do it" Troy said.

"OK,but hurry"the doctor said.

Troy leaned down and tilted her face up and started to give her C.P.R..Slowly but surely some of the color returned to her cheeks and her eyes started to flutter open while Troy's head was still down.She started to breath and when Troy felt her he lifted his head.He Looked down on her and saw her smiling at him.He smiled back and lifted her up and hugged her very VERY tight against him.She started to cry and when Troy felt his shirt dampen he pulled back and saw her crying so he wiped her tears which made her cry even more.

"What's wrong?"he asked her.

"Troy... I really like you but we cant be together... and you being so sweet to me makes me like you more and more and i don't know what to do anymore"she said sobbing uncontrollably.

"What makes you think I care about the status quo.Baby girl i really like you and you shouldn't care what other people say or think just as long as your happy the way your life is"he said wiping her tears.

"You mean that?"she asked as her crying subsided.

"Of course I do Baby girl . I really like you i even think i love you."he said looking into her eyes and she knew that he meant it."so will you be my girlfriend?'he asked .

"Of course i will and just for the record i love you too"she said while leaning in.

He met her halfway,"Good to know"he said smirking.Their lips met in a passionate kiss.When they pulled back they looked into each others eyes and Troy kissed her forehead and they hugged, wanting to stay in each other's arms forever.

Deep down in their hearts they both knew this was the start of a beautiful everlasting relationship.Through thick and thin they would be there for each other, no matter what.And that is exactly what they were both looking for..and finally they found it.

**THE END **

**And they lived happily after... haha, I've always wanted to say that:P **

**Now if you would be so kind as to review this story, I'd be quite delighted.**

**Thanks**

**- Caitlin**


End file.
